My Forever
by TheDegrassiSaga
Summary: Eclare fanfic : What happens when Eli drags Clare into the war he and Fitz are having? Some romance and action into one story! Enjoy 3
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"My sweet Clare." He whispered into my ear. I breathed in his wonderful scent and realized how perfect he was. Sometimes I was so lost within his embrace I would ask myself if it was all a dream.

I opened my eyes to see Eli sprawled out on the grass gazing up at the stars his hand interlaced with mine and his green eyes giving off a bright glow. For a minute I was so caught up in staring at his face that looked so beautiful in the moonlight that I didn't realize he was calling me….

"Clare."Eli said in that soothing voice that had an effect on me like magic. I finally stopped staring at his face and answered, "Eli you are so beautiful words cannot describe it." He laughed "Miss Edwards, you are my everything and you are more beautiful then anyone else I have ever known."

I gazed at his dark hair that was always in his face and the way his bangs hid his green eyes and replied, "Eli, you are the one person in my life that I need and I want to be with you always." Eli stared into my baby blue eyes lost in thought until he said, "I wouldn't have it any other way my beautiful."

He cupped my face and kissed me slowly. I felt the warmth of his lips and the taste of his tongue, all of it so appealing to me. We had never shared a kiss just like this before with both of us intertwined and both of us loving the rush and excitement we got. It was like each time our lips touched a bolt of electricity passed through us.

After our lips parted I laid on my back gazing up at the stars and looking at the constellations. They seemed to be winking at me every time they twinkled. I just stared at them in awe not knowing what to say for I was lost in thought and was taken aback by the wonderful kiss I had just experienced.

Eli broke the long silence by saying, "Clare, remember the first day we met when I ran over your glasses with Morty and you were so carefree about it."

I sighed "Of course I remember that day Eli I still think it was the best day of my life."

Eli smiled at me, cocked an eyebrow, and asked, "And why is that Miss Edwards?"

"Because it was the day I met you." I replied with sincerity never wanting this moment to end.

"I love you Clare" Eli said and just like that we kissed passionately


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

After kissing Eli for a couple of minutes I was out of breath still amazed by how we connected so well. I sat back in the grass and I was just about to tell Eli how much I loved him when my phone vibrated. I checked it and there was a text message from my mom. "_Oh no!"_ I thought to myself. I quickly viewed the message and it said CLARE WHERE R U ITS MIDNIGHT! I quickly sent Sry Mom I was talking to Alli and we lost track of time and shut my phone.

Eli glanced up and said, "I suppose you have to go home to an angry mother because you stayed out late." I gathered my books and my bag and said, "Yeah she's a little pissed but spending time with you was worth it." Eli gave me that lopsided smirk that made me want to melt and said, "I'll give you a ride home Clare come on let's take Morty out for a spin." I giggled and followed him out to the Degrassi Student Parking Lot and got in to his death machine.

As soon as I was in his hearse who he named Morty I felt like I was dead. The red leathery seats, the big open space in the back, and the small white curtains that covered the windows were exactly how I pictured my funeral. I never knew I would be riding in a hearse alive. After a while I zoned out imagining how my funeral would be until I realized we were pulling out of the parking lot.

Once out on the road Eli sighed, "So Clare how much trouble are you in?" I groaned, "To be honest with you I don't know." Eli looked out onto the street and once he hit a red light he looked straight at me and said, "Look I'm really sorry that I got you in trouble I shouldn't have kept you out this late and I hope that you don't get punished because it was my fault."

I shook my head and said, "No Eli it was my fault too so don't take all the blame besides it isn't a big deal because my parents are fighting so much now a day they'll forget all about it cause they will be too busy fighting."

Eli looked into Clare's sad eyes and put his hand on her shoulder, "I know how you feel."

The two just stared into each others eyes until the car behind them honked and Eli quickly noticed the green light and sped up all the way to Clare's house.

Once I was on my front step Eli gave me his pair of headphones and said they were good to block out any noise for when my parents were fighting. I smiled at him and said, "Thanks your sweet and I appreciate your help." He smirked and said, "I'll see you later Miss Edwards." Then he pulled her in and they shared their last kiss for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I JUST WANNA THANK ALL OF YOU FOR YOUR GREAT REVIEWS AND EXCELLENT SUPPORT. BECAUSE OF YOUR ENCOURAGEMENT I WAS INSPIRED TO WRITE MORE. I LOVE ALL OF YOU! ;)

As soon as I opened the green door to my small apartment home where I lived with my parents, I placed my bag on the front table and looked in the mirror. My hair was messy from the wind and my clothes were wrinkled. I smoothed out my dress and tried to look presentable so my parents wouldn't get suspicious.

I took a deep breath and was just about to go in the kitchen when I heard my mom shout, "Randall, she is out past curfew and I don't want Clare getting hurt because after what happened with Darcy…." Then my mother's voice broke off and she covered her mouth with her hand and started to cry.

I sighed. They were talking about how my older sister Darcy went to a party and was raped without even knowing it because someone intoxicated her. I shuddered at the thought .

"Theresa, I know you are concerned and so am I, but sometimes you just got to let a kid be a kid if she wants to go out so be it." my dad said.

"Randall, don't you get it Clare could get seriously hurt and I don't want that to happen but unfortunately there are some sick people in this world and its our job as parents to protect her!" my mom bellowed as she wiped away a tear.

"I know but Clare has a good head on her shoulders so I think she knows what to do because she is a very smart and talented girl." My dad reasoned.

"That is not the point here!" my mom screamed.

"Then what you don't think Clare is responsible or mature enough to be out late?" my dad screeched.

"No I don't think she is mature enough." my mom replied.

"Well I do!"

"Well I don't!"

"Well I do!"

"Well I don't!"

"QUIETTTT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I stepped into the kitchen and said my voice a little calmer now, "Would you guys stop arguing like five year olds just for my sake."

My mom put her hand over her heart and said, "Oh Clare you're safe!" She pulled me into a tight embrace and after a minute she released me.

I quickly scanned the kitchen and saw my parents must've been fighting before I came home because I saw a plate smashed in the middle of the floor and broken glass on the counter.

I looked up at my parents with tears stinging my eyes and shot out, "First you fight over bills and money and now you fight over your own child!"

I buried my face in my hands and stomped up the stairs into my bedroom with my parents calling after me. I was so upset their voices only sounded like muffled cries. I slammed my bedroom door, put on Eli's headphones, and blasted heavy metal music all night long.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I couldn't sleep. My parents fighting was really taking its toll on me. I knew I should probably be working on the English paper Ms. Dawes had assigned on Friday but I couldn't. There was just way too much on my mind.

Every time I tried to type a sentence it would come out all wrong. It's as if the keyboard was purposely making it hard for me. I was so frustrated with my laptop I slammed it shut and rested my head on top of it. I closed my eyes trying to imagine last year.

Last year, when my parents were a happy couple and where I was still the good little christian Clare who had the dorky glasses and who dressed in a private school uniform. Just thinking about those days made me ache inside.

All of a sudden, my laptop dinged. I quickly opened the lid wondering who could be messaging me at three in the morning. As soon as I saw the mini IM box with the username Eli_gold 49 on it my face lit up.

Eli_gold 49: hey never expected you to be up so late

I placed my fingers on the smooth keys and quickly replied.

Clare_e 55: well I can't sleep

A new message popped up.

Eli_gold 49: well I guess that makes two of us Miss Edwards

I laughed to myself and wrote back.

Clare_55: btw your headphones really helped

Eli_gold 49: Glad to hear so how is everything?

I thought for a minute before I replied then settled on this..

Clare_55: Do you want the truth or what everyone wants to hear?

He wrote back a second later.

Eli_gold 49: I want you to honestly tell me how things are going with your folks and I promise I won't get involved ok?

I nodded but then realized we weren't talking in person

Clare_55: Ok well things are bad. I came home and realized they were actually fighting over me now and I yelled at them about it and I cried for a little and it's just a mess….

I waited a whole 30 seconds for his reply.

Eli_gold 49: I'm here for you I know you are getting it hard and you feel lost and numb and maybe even distant from the world, but you can always talk to me I want you to remember that Clare Marie Edwards alright?

He described exactly how I was feeling and I knew he understood me better then my own parents. I had strong feelings for Eli and I knew he could help me through anything.

Clare_55: Eli I love you

His reply came a few seconds later.

Eli_gold 49: I love you too Clare Marie Edwards

I sighed and quickly signed off my computer and curled up in my soft bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

My alarm clock's shrill beep echoed throughout my bedroom. I slowly turned over on my side and reached my hand out to the clock to make it stop beeping. I felt around my night table and when I found it I quickly slammed my palm on the lid and silence took over the room.

I glanced at the time and the clock read 9:00. I quickly hopped out of bed thinking I was late for school but then I remembered it was a Sunday morning and I had to get to church in an hour.

I sighed at the thought and decided I needed a shower to wake me up and refresh me before I stepped foot outside the four walls of my room.

I sluggishly grabbed a towel from my bathroom closet and turned on the shower. I shivered as the icy cold water trickled down my back. I covered my hair in shampoo and closed my eyes so soap wouldn't sting them.

After my hair was rinsed and my body clean I stepped out of the shower and wrapped myself in a towel. I then walked over to my closet and sifted through the bright colorful clothes I owned. I didn't want to wear any of them because I didn't feel bright or happy these days so I finally settled on a long black shirt with a pair of skinny jeans. I knew it was so not me but I wanted to look different because I felt different.

So to add to the whole new Clare look I popped in a pair of silver hoop earrings and I slipped on a pair of black ballet flats.

I gazed at my reflection in my full length mirror. After staring at myself for a minute I got a great idea.

Since I wasn't exactly dressed appropriately for church I would skip it to go hang out with Eli and maybe we could talk.

I was just about to run over to my computer and IM him but I gazed at my reflection one last time and realized I was definitely different. Very different. I just didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I couldn't believe I was doing this. The old Clare wouldn't have agreed to this. Leave it to Eli to bring out my inner daring side. I mean we were supposed to just be hanging out at The Dot, but of course Eli wanted to do something "more exciting" so I agreed. Little did I know that Eli was going to take me up on the roof of a hotel when he already knew I was terrified of heights.

"ELI!" I shouted gripping onto the small red ladder that lead up to the hotel. "I am terrified of heights and you know that so why are we here!"

Eli just smirked and said, "Clare I am trying to help you get over your fear and the only way you get over a fear is if you conquer it." I shook my head and meekly replied my voice cracking, "Eli, I can't do it."

Eli extended his hand out and said, "Yes you can." I stared at his pale fingers and looked at their smooth surface. I couldn't help but interlace my hand with his cause he was too irrestiable.

I placed my porcelain hand within his and slowly he helped me up the ladder. One step at a time.

Before I knew it I was up on the roof of the _Holiday Inn _and wow was I amazed.

You could see everything from where I was standing. It was as if I could watch the whole world right then and there. But the best part of it all was the beautiful sunset that was right before my eyes. It all seemed so real and close that I stared in amazement never wanting to move. I was in a trance until Eli said, "Clare come on sit down." He gestured over to two blue lounge chairs that were placed right in the center of the roof.

I was at a loss for words so I just nodded and sat down on one of the chairs. Eli sat in the chair next to me and said, "So do you like?"

I was still mesmerized but after a few seconds I found the words I was looking for."I don't like it Eli I love it!" He chuckled and stated, "Ya know Clare I think this place is really amazing and everything but I find your baby blue eyes more amazing."

I smiled a genuine smile and said, "I think your emerald eyes are tiny pools of liquid because they make me want to dive in."

He smiled the first real smile I ever saw from him and kissed me. I, Clare Marie Edwards was unconditionally in love with Elijah Marcus Goldsworthy.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After Eli helped me get over my fear of heights on Sunday I was feeling really good and actually was prepared to go back to school Monday. I had finished the English assignment and now it was time to go back to Degrassi and present it to Ms. Dawes and the rest of the class. I guess it was noticeable that I was nervous about presenting it because Alli confronted me.

"Hey Clare what do you think?" my best friend Alli Bhaurdari said as she sauntered over to me. I looked at Alli with a confused expression on my face and asked, "Umm what are you talking about?" Alli patted her long locks and scoffed, "Kuh-lare don't you get it how do you think I look?"

I placed my _Advanced Chemistry_ book in my locker and said unenthusiastically, "Well you look great." Alli rolled her eyes and said, "You know Clare you need to start opening up and caring more about important things." I turned to face Alli, crossed my arms over my chest, and said, "Frankly my definition of important things and your definition of important things are completely different."

Alli sighed and stated, "You know I really would love to do a makeover on you if you would ever let me Clare." I shut my locker, whirled around, and shouted, "Alli, I don't have time to worry about boys and makeovers okay I have plenty of other things going on and I just am sick and tired of hearing about those kinds of things!"

Alli looked shocked that I just yelled at her that way, but finally she recovered, pulled me aside, and whisper-shouted at me, "Clare, I never heard you snap like that are you alright?"

I glanced down at my English assignment. I had written about my parents divorce and how it made me feel. I knew inside that things were not alright. That things were not okay and it felt like I was keeping it all in, but I couldn't tell Alli. She wouldn't understand.

I composed myself, blinked back tears, and said, "Alli, I'm okay I'm just a bit nervous for when I have to present my assignment that's all."

Alli slowly nodded and then the bell rang signaling the start of third period. She quietly said, "Well Clare if there is anything wrong you know you can come to me okay?" And then she left me standing out in the crowded hallway where everyone was going off in different directions trying to get to their next class.

I sighed knowing English was my next class and trudged down the hall to Room 218. The world seemed to be moving in slow motion and even though the hall was bustling with kids I still felt very alone.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Clare Edwards I believe it's your turn to present your assignment." Ms. Dawes said sternly as her eyes sweeped across the classroom picking out my face and giving me a cold look. I sighed and looked down at my sweaty palms. I knew I had never had a problem with public speaking until now. Until I had to speak about my parent's marital problems to the whole entire grade 11 English class.

I slowly got up out of my seat and walked up the thin aisle to where Ms. Dawes was standing. She immediately gestured to an open space right in front of the blackboard and said, "Now Clare I really am curious to hear you essay considering you cut class yesterday."

I looked away from her and replied, "Well actually I cut class to work on my assignment with my English partner Eli."

She folded her arms across her chest and started tapping her foot. "Well I hope this essay is a good one because I am not giving you another chance to write a better one, so this will be your final grade."

I nodded at the floor with my head hung low. For a minute I just stood there examining the blue and white tile on the ground until finally I hear Ms. Dawes cough, "Ah-hem."

I quickly snap my head up and peer down at the paper I was holding in my hands. I take a deep breath and slowly begin to read, "The fighting. The constant arguing. It's as if they changed for the worst. I never saw this side to them. It's as if they don't care about anything but…"

I stopped short and tears started to fog my vision. I quickly ran out of the classroom and out into the hallway. I slammed my back against the mint green cinderblock wall and slowly slumped down to my knees as the tears started to fall.

I cried so hard that my whole body shook. I didn't even care who saw me or how I looked at the moment. Right now I was pouring out the feelings I had been keeping inside of me.

I was probably so wrapped up in my emotions that I didn't notice Eli sitting right next to me. He brushed my hair out of my eyes and said, "Oh Clare what happened you were doing great until…"

All of a sudden a spark of anger flared through me and I quickly stood up and pointed my finger at him, "This is all your fault you're the one who encouraged me to write about my parent's divorce and now look at me I'm an emotional wreck! I paused for a breath and then continued, "I told you it was too personal, but you kept insisting that everything would be fine but does everything look fine to you!"

Eli stared at me in complete alarm and said, "Clare I'm so sorry I never knew the divorce was this serious I mean I just thought your parents were only having little arguments and some issues that's all."

I stamped my foot and shouted, "I thought you were the only person who understood what I was going through and I thought you understood how extreme the issues and fighting are and how it has been effecting me!"

I grabbed my essay and tore it into a million pieces right in front of Eli and after I was done taking my anger out on the paper I ran down the hall, pushed open the door, and screamed at the top of my lungs.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: HA STAY TUNED FOR MORE!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I kicked open the door to my home in a fit of rage. I was so upset I expressed it in anger and that was something that I have never done. I couldn't believe I was acting this way, but I was in such a fragile emotional state that I just had to let it all out. And this time instead of crying I was using anger. And that's when it happened.

All of a sudden, I felt a sort of wooziness surpass me and then before I could even think of what might be wrong with me I fell to the red carpet of my home and fainted.

I didn't know where I was or who was with me, but when I finally opened my eyes I was so dizzy I barley recognized that I was in a hospital bed with tubes hooked up to me. I struggled to open my eyes wider and finally after some of the dizziness wore off I fully opened them.

I slowly looked around the room to take in what I saw and so far I came to this conclusion. I was in the hospital. No one was in the room with me and I couldn't hear anyone talking so I decided that I must be alone. I let out a huge sigh and tried to remember how I got here but then I figured it out.

I was in the hospital probably because that breakdown I had affected my health or something. I lay back on the pillow and tried to remember exactly what the breakdown was about. And after pondering about it for a couple of minutes it all clicked.

I faintly remembered running out of class during my presentation because it was too much for me and then I flipped out on Eli because it was his idea…..WAIT ELI! _"Oh no, I hurt Eli and he was the only true person I cared about." _Of course leave it to me to ruin my relationship with him.

I tried putting my hand on my forehead, but then I realized I had an IV hooked up to me and I couldn't stretch my hand that far.

I let out a huff and was thinking about how much I hated myself for what I did to Eli and how that was the worst possible thing I could do to him when I heard voices.

They were distant voices that I had to strain to hear, but I made out bits and pieces of their conversation.

"_Don't you think she wound up on that hospital bed because of our constant bickering?"_

"_Yes, I wish we wouldn't have fought in front of her if I have known it would've came down to this I would have never…"_

The voices faded away and I realized that the people talking were my parents. I was surprised that they were speaking in low voices. I guess I had just gotten used to their screaming and yelling.

I then felt the urge to talk to them so I called out, "MOM. DAD. COME HERE!" I heard feet shuffling and finally the dark blue hospital curtain was pulled back and the faces of my parents were revealed.

After a moment of staring, my mother raced towards me and said, "OH MY GOD CLARE YOU ARE ALRIGHT!" She tried to hug me, but then remembered I was in the hospital with a bunch of machines hooked up to me so she kissed my head instead.

My dad also kissed my head and said, "Sweetie we were so worried about you." I nodded and said, "Wh-What happened?" My mother sat in one of the chairs beside me and said, "Well sweetie I got a phone call from your English teacher and she said you were in the middle of reading a very good essay and then you broke down and started crying and she was a little concerned about you so I rushed home to check on you and you were passed out."

"Oh" was all I could say until I asked, "But why did you leave work and come all the way home to check on me when my teacher was just a little concerned?"

"Because I got another call from some boy and he was very worried about you heck I even think he was on the verge of tears and he said I should go and check on you." My mother said.

I nodded knowing exactly who my mother was talking about.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS I BELIEVE THIS MAY BE THE FINAL CHAPTER BUT IF YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO CONTINUE PLEASE TELL ME IN A REVIEW. YOU GUYS ARE FANTASTIC =)

Two weeks had passed since the whole mental breakdown incident and it took a lot of explaining, healing, and apologizing to do on my behalf.

I was going to family consoling sessions with my parents to sort out all of our problems and I also visited Ms. Suave the school guidance consoler daily. So let's just say I had let out all my feelings and let me tell you it never felt so good to get it off my chest.

Now that they were going to consoling my parents handled their arguments in a calm way and so there was no more screaming, yelling, or breaking glass in the process.

As for Eli and I well he came to visit me in the hospital and I apologized and told him how sorry I was and that all the things I said were just lies. I was rambling on and on until he put his fingers to my lips and said "Shhhh!" and kissed me. I still think his kiss cured the pain I was feeling.

So now here we were sitting on our favorite park bench just watching the world go by. I was admitted out of the hospital a few days before and Eli had told me he wanted to meet me here because he had some important news he wanted to share with me.

After I watched people walk by for a few more minutes I couldn't bear it anymore. "Alright Goldsworthy what is the exciting news." I said in a sarcastic tone. He smirked at me and said, "Glad you asked Miss Edwards."He pulled me closer to him and lifted up my chin so that I was staring right into his green emerald eyes.

I chuckled, but still held his gaze. We sat there like that for while and then he finally said, "Clare Marie Edwards, you are moving in with me!"

I jumped up off the bench and gave him a huge hug. I couldn't believe it I was moving in with Eli!

I really don't think this day could get any better!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

AUTHOR'S NOTE: SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE I WAS ON A WEEKS VACATION WELL HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER I DECIDED TO WRITE BECAUSE OF MY FABULOUS READERS AND REVIEWS THANK YOU

"Clare this is insane!" my dad Randall Edwards barked.

I looked down at my shoes. I knew this was coming. I practically predicted that my parents would give me a hard time about Eli and I. I looked up at the clock and watched the minute hand tick. "_Come on Clare be strong." _I thought to myself.

"Dad, you don't understand Eli is the love of my life and moving in with him is for the best." I muttered with my voice low and shaking.

"Clare, you know are beliefs about abstinence and if you two are going to live together then you'll end up pregnant and I don't need a grandchild yet." My mother Teresa shouted in a hurry.

"_Convince them that you are mature enough to live with Eli and that you truly will remain a virgin." _I urged myself.

"Mom, Dad, I believe in abstinence all the way and I promise no sleeping with each other we will have separate rooms even and I promise no grandchildren." I said my voice a little uncertain.

My mom put her hand on her forehead and my dad just continued pacing in the living room. I had to try harder.

"I know that it's probably hard to let your daughter go off under someone else's roof but you have to let go and trust me because I am trustworthy and I can handle it." I spatted.

My father looked at me. His brown eyes were sad. They lost their smiling effect and it made a wave of guilt wash over me.

"Clare, I trust you, but it's the boy who I don't trust because I'm afraid he'll pressure you into doing something that you don't want to do." My father huffed.

I always knew my parents would have an issue with Eli because they were very judgmental and assumed that he was a psycho who was looking for trouble, but he was very different.

He was sweet, compassionate, loving, kind, gentle, and….

"Clare, do you understand?" my mother asked me.

I looked back and fourth between my two parents and said, "Well I understand why you're worried but can we at least configure a deal or something."

My father put his finger to his chin and asked, "Well what exactly do you have in mind?"

"Well why don't I invite Eli over for dinner so you can get to know him better and then you can get a clearer outlook on things." I suggested.

My parents looked at each other and then my mother finally said, "Alright Clare but it will take a lot for him to live up to our expectations we have so make sure to warn him."

"I promise he won't disappoint." I said with a giddy tone.

I then climbed up the stairs two at a time, raced into my room, and picked up the phone to call Eli.

.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

AUTHOR'S NOTE: IN ORDER TO WRITE I NEED MOTIVATION SO IF YOU COULD PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY THAT WOULD BE GREAT BECAUSE EVERY REVIEW GOOD AND BAD MOTIVATES ME TO KEEP WRITING! THANKYOU! 3

"Is my bowtie straight?"Eli asked me.

I was over at Eli's house inside his bedroom giving him a onceover. He wanted to give my parents a good impression at dinner tonight so he had asked me to come over and give him pointers as to what to wear and how to make my parents soften up.

"Umm it's a little crocked, but I think I can help you with that."

I got up off the edge of Eli's bed and adjusted his bowtie for him.

"There Eli you look amazingly handsome all thanks to me." I said sarcastically.

He pulled me close to him and said, "Now Clare you can't take all the credit I mean I bought the tux."

I rolled my eyes as Eli pressed his lips to mine. My whole body melted because of his simple touch. I slowly kissed him back and put my arms around his neck. He put his hands around my waist.

The kiss was deep and very passionate and before I knew it we were on his bed and finally I pulled away and said, "Eli I can't do this I um I got to go."

I grabbed my bag and headed out the door.

"Wait Clare hold on I can explain!" Eli said.

I shook my head tears rolling down my cheeks.

Eli took my hand and whirled me around so I was staring right into his eyes. I tried to avoid his gaze but he gently took my chin in his hands and made me stare at his face.

"Clare I'm sorry I got carried away because I know your beliefs and how you feel and I respect that so it won't happen again okay?" Eli said in a desperate tone.

"Eli I thought I could trust you, but after tonight I think if I move in with you it might be too much of a temptation." I said.

"Clare no it was a mistake I promise please give me another shot and what about dinner tonight?" Eli prompted.

"Dinner is canceled." I huffed.

"So are you dumping me?" Eli asked worriedly.

"I just think we should go on a break and give each other some space Eli I think it's for the best." I said.

I bounded down the stairs and ran out of his house knowing that Eli and I would never be or would we?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I AM GOING TO TRY SOMETHING KNEW AND WRITE IN ELI'S POV SO ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE NEW CHANGE. THANKYOU 3 3

It had been a month since I spoke to Eli. The only time we communicated was for English projects. He had tried to talk to me but I either avoided him or told him that I needed alone time to myself and that I really didn't want a relationship at the moment.

On the inside I wanted to be with him again, but on the outside I shunned him. I didn't really know why and sometimes I felt guilty because he no longer looked happy. And seeing him unhappy made me unhappy. I had tried to remind myself of what he tried to do but for some reason I was over it. It took all my willpower to act coldly to him. I guess I really didn't know how I felt anymore.

All of a sudden a tall figure loomed over me. I slowly lifted my eyes from my lunch tray to see the school bully Mark Fitzgerald or Fitz. Just the thought of him was enough to make me feel nauseous and uncomfortable.

"Hey Clare is this seat taken?"Fitz said in a cold tone that sent chills up my spine.

"N-No." I said nervously.

Fitz sat down on the seat across from me and said, "So since you and Goldsworthy are done how would you like to go the dance with me?"

I jabbed my fork into a piece of lettuce on my salad and said, "Umm I wasn't planning on going because I have to uhh study and stuff." I stuttered.

Fitz eyed me funny and said, "Fine I'll give you some time to realize that I'm your kind of guy and then you'll go with me."

With that Fitz got up and left the lunch table leaving me scared, torn, and distraught.

**ELI'S POV**

"Adam, I need help I just don't know how to make her like me again." I said to Adam at the picnic table outside of Degrassi. Adam rolled his eyes and said, "Well talk to her and get closure."

I sighed and said, "It's not that simple I really like her and I want to go to the dance with her and be with her, but she is avoiding me and we barley talk."

Adam shut his world cultures textbook and looked Eli in the eye. "So do a secret admirer thing and tell her in a note a gesture might make her listen and work out better."

I thought about it and said, "Adam you're a genius!"

Adam raised his eyebrows and said, "And you just figured that out?"

I grabbed my backpack, thanked Adam, and raced into the Media Immersion lab and quickly logged onto one of the computers.

As soon as my settings loaded I typed up a note asking Clare to the dance and explained how I felt.

I printed it out and went to go tape it onto Clare's locker, but once I turned the corner I saw something that made my heart break into a million pieces.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**ELI'S POV**

I was frozen in place. My heart stopped beating for what seemed like forever. My eyes blinked back a river of tears. I didn't want to watch, but they were right in front of me and it felt as if my feet were glued to the floor.

It finally sank in. They were kissing. Clare and Mark Fitzgerald were kissing

And that's when I started running. I wanted to run and keep on running. It was an impulse that I couldn't control. I just couldn't watch it anymore.

I ran out of Degrassi and right when I reached the parking lot I heard a voice. A voice that made me stop. It was the sweetest voice I've heard.

**CLARE'S POV**

"ELI" "ELI!" I shouted.

I needed to explain to him that I hated Fitz and he forced me to kiss him. I knew it probably dam near killed him to watch me kiss Fitz, but I was forced to do it otherwise he would've….oh I don't even want to know what he would do. He was a sick person, but I pushed the thought out of my mind and focused on Eli.

"Eli it's not what you think!" I called out.

Eli turned to face me with a tear running down his face and then he shouted, "Oh yeah Clare then what was that all about then?"

I found myself stuttering and when I finally told him the situation anger flickered on his eyes and he said, "Where is Fitz!"

I was nervous, but I knew even when Eli was angry he wouldn't hurt me.

"Inside." I said.

Eli ran up the steps to Degrassi. I ran after him and said, "Eli, don't start a war this is not the way to solve anything you know violence isn't the answer!"

Eli ignored me and barged into the school and as soon as he saw Fitz he threw a punch. I started to cry because two people were going to fight….over me.

**ELI'S POV**

I was never this angry in my life. That jerk thinks he can just barge in here and force my Clare to kiss him! What the hell is wrong with this kid!

I was so mad I punched him. Hard.

He of course retaliated with another punch and that's when the fight began.

While I was kicking Fitz's ass I heard muffled crying in the background and realized that Clare was crying. _"Clare." _

I quickly stopped the fight and walked over to Clare. Her tears where like diamonds on her face and she looked beautiful even when she was upset.

"Clare what's wrong?" I asked.

She didn't answer. Instead she buried her face into my shoulder and continued crying her eyes out.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

AUTHOR'S NOTE: KEEP REVIEWING AND TELL A FRIEND ABOUT THIS STORY. MY GOAL IS TO REACH 50 REVIEWS WITH THIS! IF I REACH MY GOAL I WILL ADD A BOUNS CHAPTER!

**CLARE'S POV**

I had gone through three whole boxes of tissues, eight wipes, and ten paper towels. Wow I never thought I was this sensitive!

The only thing I could remember about last night was Eli and Fitz fighting and a lot of crying. _"Wow…fighting and crying could only mean drama!"_

I sighed and decided to check my phone for any texts or missed calls.

Sure enough there were a couple of texts from Alli saying how cute and great Drew was, a few texts from Adam telling me to call Eli because its urgent…..

"_Whoa hold up Eli has something to tell me!" _I thought. I quickly hit number one on my phone and speed dial took care of the rest.

"Clare oh my god Clare you're okay!" Eli said as soon as he picked up.

I was confused. _Did something happen last night that I don't remember? _I thought.

"Umm yeah course I'm okay why?" I asked.

"What do you mean why remember last night Fitz got arrested and he had you passed out because he punched you."

I was taken aback by what was just said. "Fitz….punched me?"

"Yes Clare it was horrible I'm not sure if you still remember but I took you home and helped you with everything and called the police on him." Eli said.

"I-I umm don't recall anything of the sort happening." I huffed.

"Well it did and the important thing is that you're okay and that's all that matters to me." Eli said.

I was speechless. I tried to remember Fitz punching me but I was simply drawing a blank. My memory was erased of it and I just couldn't seem to remember anything…

"Clare!" Eli said. "Snap out of it."

I sighed. "Eli I think I should transfer out of Degrassi I just think it would be better for me because I'm having too much of a problem there." I rambled.

"What?"

"I know it sounds crazy but what if something dangerous like that happens to me again and what if I actually end up in the hospital or worse…"

"Clare, I see your point but come on!"

"Eli I-I think I should go now."

"No Clare wait!"

I hung up the phone. Now I had bigger problems to deal with. I wanted revenge and I knew exactly how I was going to get it.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS IS AN INTENSE CHAPTER KEEP REVIEWING!

**CLARES POV**

I was at the alley waiting for Fitz. I knew he was arrested, but he apparently got off with a warning and probation. So I decided to give him a piece of my mind. I knew it was not like me to do something like this, but I was angry. Very angry.

I had called Fitz on my cell and told him to meet me here at four. It was now 3:55. He should be here in any minute.

Now exactly how I was going to get my revenge is probably by telling him off or something, but reality set in.

"_Wait I can't tell him off he'll probably get mad and punch me or find a way to hurt me." _I thought.

"_I need to get out of here what was I thinking coming all the way out into a deserted alley to tell off someone who already punched me!"_

I started pacing I was so nervous. I bit my nails. I had no clue what had told me to get into this situation. All I knew is that I needed to get out of it right now.

I looked at my surroundings. There were gray trash cans all over and trash was stewed everywhere. Baby clothes hung on a clothing line and small apartments were embedded in the red brick wall.

I looked to my left. Nothing but trash. I looked to my right. Nothing but trash.

I looked down the alley and saw nothing but a vacant gas station and a small junk yard. I looked up the alley and saw a dark figure running towards me.

"_Fitz." _I thought.

I quickly ran as hard as I could.

My shoes pounding on the gravel. My heart thundering in my chest. My muscles tightening with every step. My breathing became short. I was going nowhere in particular but I just ran and ran and ran.

"Oh no you are not going anywhere Edwards you are all mine!" Fitz shouted.

I didn't answer I just kept running until I could no longer run. I was panting with my head at the ground and my hands on my knees. I didn't care if Fitz found me I was too exhausted to do anything right now.

A second later I was pinned up against the alley's brick wall. Fitz slammed my head against it and all of a sudden I saw black.

**ELI'S POV**

"Clare wake up!" I shouted.

I seriously needed her to wake up. I was just going to meet Adam at The Dot and I see Clare….in the alley…on the floor…..completely passed out.

"_Dammit she might not…no Eli you can't think that she's…dead right?" _I thought.

I imagined if Clare was dead and how it would affect me. Wow. I couldn't think like that I had to stay positive.

"Clare….wake up." I said my voice strained and hushed.

"Eli, where were you…..OH MY GOD IS CLARE OKAY!" Adam asked as he came up behind me.

I shook my head. I couldn't do this. TWO dead girlfriends. I knew I should've stayed away from Clare and maybe this type of thing could've been prevented.

"Eli, do you know what happened is she even breathing?" Adam yelled as he knelt next to Clare.

"I-I-I don't know anything." I said my voice as low as a whisper.

Adam placed his two fingers on Clare's neck trying to feel for a pulse. I waited for a response. The suspense was practically killing me.

"Eli…I don't think she made it I mean I could be wrong but she's hurt badly." Adam slowly stated.

I slammed myself against the wall and thought out loud.

"First Julia and now Clare I need her to be okay and whoever did this to her will pay so badly I swear…" my voice trailed off.

Adam looked at me and said, "Eli her head is bleeding call 911 now!"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**ELI'S POV**

I sat in the hospital waiting room. Every minute that passed by seemed like hours. I glanced up at the clock as each second slowly ticked by.

I was just sitting here waiting. Waiting for an answer. Waiting for the doctor to come out and tell me that Clare was alright. Waiting for this to all end so everything could go back to normal.

I was trying to stay positive but it had been an hour and there was no report on Clare. I knew if the doctors told me that she had died I would flip and probably not even process the information at first.

I knew I couldn't handle it. I wasn't ready to let go of my Clare. My sweet innocent Clare.

I was frustrated and thought of all the things I should've done. I should've told her how I felt and how she was irreplaceable. I should've been a better boyfriend to her and I should've been more protective of her. I should've resolved my arguments with Fitz without dragging her into them.

"ELI!" Adam shouted.

I slowly turned to him, "What Adam can't you see where in a hospital waiting room because Clare is seriously hurt and I don't have time for your jokes or games so just cut it out."

"I was going to say that it isn't your fault and that whoever is responsible is going to pay alright?" Adam said throwing his hands up in defense.

I glanced at him and asked, "Are you just as upset as I am?"

"Eli that is a dumb question you know Clare was a good friend of mine too and she helped me when I needed it most so I'm going to stick by her." Adam said looking me dead in the eye.

I looked around the waiting room. It was nearly empty other then Adam, Me, Mrs. Edwards, Mr. Edwards, and Clare's sister Darcy Edwards. They were all crying hysterically and this made me feel even worse if that was even possible.

All of a sudden a door swung open and out came Dr. Goodwin who was the surgeon that was operating on Clare. He held a clipboard in his big hands and stroked his red beard before calling us over.

"May I please see Randall Edwards, Teresa Edwards, Darcy Edwards, Adam Torres, and Elijah Goldsworthy?"

We all slowly got up out of our seats. Clare's mother Teresa blew her nose. Clare's sister Darcy wiped the tears from her eyes. Clare's father Randall sighed and started pacing.

All of us formed a circle around Dr. Goodwin and we silently waited for what he had to say. He sighed and said, "Well I have good news and I have bad news."

"Please Dr. Goodwin the good news first. "said Teresa.

We all agreed.

I silently prayed she was okay and that's when I knew this was serious because I think I prayed twice in my whole lifetime.

"Well Clare is alive and she will eventually recover." He announced.

Relief washed over me and I felt light and happy inside now that I knew Clare was alive. I think the rest of us were happy too because Darcy jumped up and hugged Teresa. Adam let out a sigh of calmness and relief and Clare's parents even hugged.

"I don't mean to kill the mood but it is a long road to recovery and she will have to stay in the hospital for a month so she can heal and gain her strength." Dr. Goodwin said.

We all nodded in unison.

"Now she suffered a concussion, slight trauma to the head, and a broken arm, but Clare is a strong person and once she recovers after her hospital stay she should be alright." Dr. Goodwin explained.

I smiled and hugged Adam. I had never been so relieved in my life. But then I asked a question that I needed to ask.

"But Dr. Goodwin will I be able to visit Clare when she's here?"

"Yes you all will be able to visit her as long as you come during the visitation hours so do any of you have any other questions comments or concerns?" he asked.

We all shook our heads and he said, "Alright on that note I would ask all of you to please go home because Clare needs to rest and you can visit her bright and early tomorrow morning."

We shook hands with Dr. Goodwin, gathered our things, and left the hospital. Now I only needed to sort one more thing out. Who was responsible of putting Clare in the hospital and why. And I think I have a hunch on which person it could be.


End file.
